


The Devil I See

by Shelly18Hudson



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Childhood Trauma, Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M, Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson
Summary: On one of Lucifer's earlier visits to earth he meets someone who he must care for.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	1. True Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me in pieces, some dreams some just random thought. It's all in my head so now the challenge is getting it written down. Hopefully you will all enjoy :) My first ever Lucifer fan fiction

I opened my eyes as the world came into focus, the room was dark and the floor was cement. I tried to rub my eyes but I realized my hands were tied tight with rope.

My sandy blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and my blue eyes searched the room for anything familiar. 

The last thing I remembered was waiting at the airport to meet with my aunt to go live with her and my uncle, when a man who looked like a policeman said that my babysitter Shielia and me had to come with him immediately.

Shielia seemed to know him. “Hey Pete, right on time!” She said with a sickening grin on her face as she grabbed my arm.

I looked up at her. “I thought we were going on the plane to Vancouver?” I asked looking up at them. I was only six years old but I had a bad feeling. 

“Right now sweetie you and your babysitter are coming with me.” Pete said as he took my hand and led me into the parking garage. Then they put a cloth over my face and I blacked out.

***

I must have fallen asleep now I was wearing a long white dress, a few sizes too big for me and my hands were bound.

“Shielia?” I asked softly. I felt dizzy and I was lying on an altar in the middle of a run down church.

There were four others in black cloaks and they started whispering and walking slowly around a red upside down star painted on the floor. 

Suddenly the candles blew out and dark mist started appearing in the center of the star. The four people backed up leaving space for Shielia and Pete, the mist began to take shape.

A tall figure with dark red skin and no hair looked up and around the room. His eyes were glowing with what looked to be fire. He wore a grey suit and fancy black shoes. 

The creature said nothing as he walked towards me at the altar. A closer look at his face made me see that his face was not only red but burnt with scars. 

Once he was in front of me he leaned down and ran his long rough fingers over my forehead. 

I then realized I had a cut there as his fingers collected the gooey liquid. My eyes began to water as I looked up at him, he in turn lifted my arms up slightly and undid the bindings.

Stunned, I realized that even if he was a monster, he was a nice one. Looking around the other people seemed just as surprised as I was. 

Pete got closer to us and looked at the monster, but the was was still focused on getting my arms untied. 

“D-dark lord?” He choked out. “This child was made as an offering for you...are you going to...you know?”

The monster turned on him and hissed. His voice was inhuman, rough and deep. “What did you think I would do to this child?” 

Pete sputtered as his eyes locked with the monster’s burning ones. “Master,” He breathed out.

“What is it you truly desire?” The monster asked Pete.

“I want…” Pete licked his lips, his eyes glossed over. “I want to make this sacrifice for money and power…” 

The monster snarled and reached out, grabbing him by the throat he easily tossed him across the room.

“Everyone leave…. **NOW**!” He roared. The six people scrambled towards the church’s exit. 

The monster sighed, then slowly turned to me. Gently he lifted me into his arms, the skin that was touching mine felt too warm and very rough.

“Close your eyes child.” He whispered. When I hesitated he spoke softly again. “It’s alright, I shall take you somewhere safe.” 

I nodded and pushed my head down into the crook of his neck. The next second there was a powerful gust of wind and I felt raindrops begin to hit my head. 

With my eyes opened I saw we were standing in an alleyway close to a police station. The monster put me down and nudged me towards the building. 

Shaking my head I look up at him. “I don’t wanna go alone.” I whimpered. 

The monster pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration then sighed. “Very well.” He muttered in annoyance.

I blinked and he was gone, the rain was coming down more heavily in the alley and I could barely make out the other side of the street now. 

I saw a figure coming up to me through the downpour. He, like the monster, wore a suit, but he had a black one with a white dress shirt underneath.

Once he was close enough for me to see him properly he extended a hand down to me. “Come, let’s get you out of the rain.” His voice was deep with a British accent, his hair was short and brown, eyes dark.

“Who are you?” I asked as I shivered. 

He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets and seemed stumped for a moment. “You may call me Lu, and what is your name child?” 

Biting my lip I decided maybe this stranger could help me just like the friendly monster. “My name is Bree.” 

“Very well Bree, let’s go have a chat with some cops and see if we can get you somewhere safe.”

I nodded and took his hand as we made our way towards the station.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer discovers more about the child he saved.

The police station was mostly empty as we walked in. The man at the front desk smiled down at me, I hid myself behind Lu.

“How can I help you?” He asked us. Lu walked up and began to explain how he found me. 

Finally I let go of his hand and curled up on the long wooden bench and closed my eyes and listened.

“Her name is Bree Forester, her parents were murdered a few days ago about an hour away from here.” The officer explained. I clenched my fists and tried not to think about what I had seen that day. 

“Murdered?” Lu inquired. “Is that why she was traveling alone?”

“Well from the files I have her aunt went into labor yesterday or they would have come and got her themselves.” He sounded like he was rustling more papers. “Ah here we are, Shielia Morgin, she offered to take the child from here in Los Angeles to the relatives place in Vancouver.She worked for witness protective services.”

Lu hummed as he moved across the room to sit next to me and ran his fingers across my forehead gently. “Yes well, I believe our dear Ms. Morgin may have abducted the child ” He asked the policeman softly. 

“I will have to find someone to take her.” The policeman said. Then he looked “Would you be willing to take her Mr. Morningstar?” 

I opened my eyes. “Yeah!” I was unable to contain my excitement. “Could you please take me?”

Lu sighed. “Really child, I am not the right person to take you.”

I laughed, I wasn't sure why but this man made me feel safe. “But you saved me!” I pointed out happily. “You and the monster!”

Lu’s face paled as she shot a glance at the policeman who just looked amused. “What monster hun?” He asked me.

“The one that saved me from the bad guys...and Shielia.” I tried to explain. “They took me to a really old place and tied me up and painted a star on the ground.”

The policeman then frowned. “Is that when Mr. Morningstar here found you?”

“Naw, the monster came and scared everyone away. Then he picked me up and when I blinked we were in the alleyway outside, then I met Lu.” I looked up at him and he smiled and seemed baffled.

The officer however looked very upset. “Sounds like some kind of satanic thing…” He shook his head slowly. “Bree you have a nasty cut on your head there, do you think you may have dreamed up this monster?”

“No! I swear!” Lu picked me up in his arms and started to rock slightly. “He was a friendly monster anyways…” 

Lu whispered into my ear. “It’s alright Bree, I shall take you to your Aunt and Uncle’s house first thing in the morning.”

He then turned to the police man and made the arrangements with him. 

  
  


***

We pulled into a large hotel around midnight. Lu ordered one room with twin beds after I insisted that I didn't want to sleep in my room alone. 

Lu ordered room service while I made a drawing. He came to sit beside me while I picked at the hamburger and fries he got for me.

“See!” I said proudly pointing to the red person like blob on the page. “That’s what the monster looked like!”

Lu laughed a little as he looked down at the drawing. “I see… Listen child I must tell you now I must get you to your family quickly, I am normally only here when I am on vacation and I fear that my brother will notice my absence soon and take me...take me home” 

“Do you not wanna go home?”

“Not really but I must.” He said sadly. “However I have made a promise to return you to your aunt and uncle safely and if he shows up then I will explain it to him.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” I said honestly as I put another fry in my mouth and pushed my drawing to the side. “You are really nice to me and...and I trust you.” 

“Thank you child….now let's get you into bed. I gave officer Dunnon was able to retrieve your luggage from the abandoned church.” 

After I changed into my pajamas I curled up in one of the double beds in the room. Lu went outside for a smoke.

I was on the edge of sleep when I heard Lu mutter. “Hello brother.”


	3. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer learns more about Bree's past as his brother pays them a visit.

I slowly sat up and spotted a tall dark man wearing a long silver robe. He was bald with a dark scruffy beard. 

“Luci, I should have known you would break our deal. Your….vacation isn’t due for another ten years!”

“Hush brother,” He shot a panicked look at me through the glass doors that lead from the balcony. “You see that little urchin over there,” He pointed. “I made a promise to return her family in Vancouver. I gave my word. Look I have booked a flight tomorrow afternoon, meet me at the address I will write down for you then you can take me back ....”

The man tilted his head then nodded. 

I jumped out of my bed and ran to join them on the balcony. “Please don’t take him away,” I cried. “I like Lu, he’s nice and he saved me.”

The man in the silver robe looked taken aback. “I ummmm…. Well I suppose he can return you to your family but then we really must leave.”

“Why do you have to go?”

Both men looked worried but Lu decided he should try to explain. “This here is my brother Amenidiel and we both have jobs to do and mine…. It isn’t pleasant so every so often I take a trip for about a week and he brings me back. This is not one of those times so we must make the most out of the time we have.” He smiled down at me.

“I still don’t really understand but I think once I get to my aunt and uncle’s house I will miss you alot.” 

He chuckled. “Strange as this may seem I feel I will miss you too child. You seem to have had a rough start but we shall make that right.”

I hugged him around his waist. “Can you read to me before I sleep just like my mommy used to?”

“If I must, I hope you have the book packed with you child because the only other book often found in hotels are Bibles and I will  **_not_ ** read that.” 

I laughed. “Yes I have it, it’s  _ Anne of Green Gables _ ” 

Lu turned as his brother barked a laugh. “I think I will take my leave Luci. I shall meet you tomorrow night no later than eleven alright?”

“Yes brother,” Lu waved him off as he lay next to me and opened the book to find the place my mother had left off at. He turned up and glanced towards the balcony one last time. “Not a word about this to  **_anyone_ ** . Understand?” The smirk on the other man’s face didn’t seem to convince him. “If this gets back to Gabriel I will never hear the end of it.” 

In a blink of an eye Amenadiel was gone. I gasped in shock. “Woah!” I looked up at Lu who rolled his eyes and sighed. “That was so cool!”

“Yes, yes child settle down please. I would very much like to sleep.” 

I giggled and leaned my body towards him and he wrapped a long arm around me as he began reading. I was asleep in minutes.

***

My screams echo in the hotel room. Lu awoke, still an arm wrapped around me and the book off to the far side of the bed. 

“Bree!” He cried out in shock as he pulled me into his arms. “What is the matter child?”

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to get rid of the images in my mind. “I….I see mommy and daddy….dead so much blood.”

“Oh child.” Lu cooed sadly. “I know you were there but weren’t you hiding?”

“Yes in the closest under some clothes, we were in what daddy called a safe house. We had to be very careful because of….the bad men. No one knew I was there, mommy never showed any pictures and kept my clothes and toys hidden.”

“It’s alright child. You're safe now, do you remember how long it was until the police found you?” 

“Shielia always checked on us every night at five thirty and when she came she found….well you know and I was in the closet and saw the bad men stab…” 

“Shhh” Lu said softly. “I won’t let them get you, you are safe with me.” 

I sniffled. “Okay….do you think that monster will keep me safe too?” I asked as I looked up and was briefly tickled by his scratchy beard. 

Lu hummed. “I know for a fact he will,child. Now let's try and go back to sleep, hmmm?”

“Alright.” I sighed and I cuddled closer to him. “Goodnight Lu….thank you….” 

With my eyes closed I felt another blanket wrap around us, it was softer than anything I had ever felt before. I was so tired I didn't dare open my eyes but as I drifted I felt at peace, safe and loved. 


	4. Not Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree finally is reunited with her Aunt and Uncle but not everyone is thrilled.

Our trip to Vancouver was uneventful, I mostly slept. Lu insisted we take a private plane, so the trip didn’t take very long. 

As we pulled up to the large two story house I began to get nervous. “Lu?” I asked softly as he helped me out of the car he had rented.

“Yes child?”

“I’m scared. I haven’t seen Uncle Kent and Aunt Pam in almost a year…. What if they don’t like me?”

Lu knelt down on one knee and looked me in the eye. “Listen child I know you have been through alot these past few days but look at this as a new beginning. I won’t leave until you are settled tonight, I promise.”

I frowned but took his hand as we walked up the driveway. The sun was already setting as the leaves had begun to fall. It was the end September and I knew as soon as Monday came around I would be back in school. 

I haven't been around many people since my parents and I went into hiding from the bad people. I used to go to kindergarten but apparently we had to go  _ on the run _ as Mommy called it. 

Even before we reached the door my aunt opened it and ran out and gathered me in her arms. “Oh Bree!” She cried. “I was so worried about you!”

“I’m fine aunt Pam.” I said trying to smile. She hugged me closer, then I spotted my uncle Kent. He was holding my newborn cousin in his arms, he stayed in the doorway but smiled warmly at us.

Lu cleared his throat. “I’m glad the child is most welcome here, she has been through a taxing few days.”

My aunt finally put me down and went to hug him, Lu looked slightly baffled. “Thank you Mr. Morningstar.” She said after a moment. “I’ll admit I was worried when the Los Angeles police department said they were sending our niece with a man named  **_Lucifer_ ** but I am glad that you brought her to us.”

I looked up at Lu. “Your name is Lucifer?” I asked softly. He nodded, he seemed saddened by my discovery. “Like the devil?”

“Yes child.” 

I shrugged. “Oh well it’s just a name.” With that I ran up to my uncle to look at my newborn cousin. Lucifer stood there with his mouth open in shock. 

“I honestly thought you would be a bit more upset child.” He muttered.

As we all went into the house I spotted a boy sitting on the sofa he looked about a year younger than me. “Hi.” He said shyly. I hadn't seen my cousin Dylan in almost a year, he was almost as tall as me, he had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes and freckles.

“Hi Dylan.”

My uncle called Dylan up to take him and my baby cousin (Ben) to bed.

Aunt Pam put a kettle on as Lucifer and I unpacked my clothes and toys in my new bedroom. 

The bedroom was on the first floor of the house, near the living room. It had a massive bed in the middle and a long oak dresser. I couldn’t reach until Lucifer lifted me.

I kept my eye on the clock that hung in the kitchen, we only had an hour before Amenideil came to take Lucifer home.

He seemed to sense this as well as he offered to tuck me in and read me to sleep.

As we lay there curled up in my new bed I tried very hard not to doze off. “I don’t want you to leave Lu.” My eyes began to water. 

“I know dearest but I must go, but I give you my word I will visit you on my next vacation.” 

“Promise?” I whispered. 

“Yes Bree, I am a devil of my word.” 

I giggled and went back to listening to his reading. 

When I woke up in the morning I expected to see Lu but instead next to me there was white stuffed toy rabbit and a note.

**_Dear Bree_ **

**_I could not stay to say goodbye but since I’m sure I will see you again. So this is not goodbye but simply see you later. I have left this toy for you and I need you to take good care of it as well as another surprise that is waiting for you with your Aunt and Uncle._ **

**_Lucifer_ **

I jumped up out of bed and ran into the living room to see my new family gathered around a brown furry Saint Bernard puppy.

“Puppy!” I yelled happily as the puppy ran up to me.

“Yes Bree, Lucifer left him here last night before he left. His name is Bosco and he is for you.” Uncle Kent said with a smile.

Everything was almost perfect, I had wished Lucifer was here but this was still amazing. Suddenly my Aunt spoke up.

“Kent, are you sure we should keep it….it’s you know!” She hissed at him. 

“Dear, Lucifer explained things last night. Don’t worry.” Kent said evenly as he rocked Ben in his arms.

Dylan had joined me in petting Bosco. “Worry about what mommy?” He asked.

“Nothing baby, that is Bree’s dog and I don’t want you near it much okay?”

Dylan and I both frowned in confusion. “Why not?”

“Because I said so!” She snapped. 

Dylan nodded and moved away from me and the puppy. I was worried this would happen but not this fast. I haven't been here even twelve hours and Aunt Pam already was mad at me for something.

“Bree, why don’t you take that….dog outside in the yard and I will start breakfast.”

It was the beginning of the new start with this family and I wondered what the future held. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include a time jump forward to 2016 when Lucifer comes to Earth again.


	5. Eight Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years later finds Bree at odds with some of the members of her family, some changes are in order.

8 years later

  
  
  


I was walking up to the bus stop that my cousins used to take the bus to school. 

It was my final week of grade eight. Ever since I had moved in with my Aunt and Uncle my Aunt has always been distant with me. 

No matter what I did she was never pleased, often she tried to keep Dylan and Ben away from me. Kent would talk with me but not much at least my cousins liked me. 

Dylan was late like always so it was just Ben and I at the bus stop. He was listening to music on his phone and trying to keep his soccer ball in the air using his knees.

I was focused on my book, leaning against a tree I wasn't paying much attention when Ben’s ball rolled out onto the street.

Ben went for it and I felt my heart stop.

A truck was speeding towards him, he didn’t see it. He didn’t hear it!

Seconds before I reached out in a vain attempt to save him. The most shocking thing happened when Ben shot across the other side of the street and hit the pavement on the sidewalk. 

He was cut on his arm but he was okay. I waited for the truck to pass before I ran up to check on him.

Dylan spotted us as he came up the hill. “I’ll go get mom!” He called out and turned to run back to the house.

“Ben!” I cried as I tried to help him up, his eyes looked slightly glazed. “I’m so sorry Ben” I sobbed. 

“Why ‘re you ‘orry?” He muttered weakly.

“I think I may have….pushed you out of the way….” I couldn’t really understand it myself. I shrugged my jacket off and used it to try and stop the bleeding on his arm

Pam rushed up and not so gently pushed me out of the way. “Ben what happened?”

Ben blinked. “Bree pushed me….out of the way of a truck….”

Pam’s eyes turned cold as she glared at me. “Bree and Dylan go back to the house now, I am taking Ben to the ER.”

***

With Pam and Kent at the hospital Dylan was up in his room playing video games and I lay on my bed with Bosco curled up to my side.

Tears began to run down my face, this was all my fault. Even though I wasn’t sure how it was exactly I still felt like I did something wrong.

Bosco let out a short whine as he nudged my hand.

“Hey buddy.” I said softly, even with the double bed I had Bosco was taking up most of it and pushing me to the edge. His huge head rested on my stomach as I reached up to scratch his ears “Why does weird stuff keep happening to me?” I asked him. 

Ever since my fourteenth birthday two months ago strange things began to happen around me. I kept having flashbacks to my parents death and my abduction. For eight years since I lived here my memories have been blurry about my past.

I knew a kind man named Lucifer had saved me from the abduction and brought me to my aunt and uncles and given me my stuffed rabbit and dog. The rabbit sat on my bookshelf where it always was since the day I got it. 

Kent thought I may have repressed the painful memories I had but when he suggested I go and see a doctor Pam shot him down.

These past months other than the stressful I would have some strange floating dreams, walking around the house and outside. Through walls and sometimes I could walk into my own room and see myself sleep. 

Pam had never seemed to like me so with all these strange things began happening she would always advise my cousins to stay away from me for a few days.

Once when I was washing the dishes and Ben and Dylan were fighting over whose turn it was to help me I got frustrated and had a headache, then one of the glasses on the drying rack exploded. I had made them promise not to tell their mother. 

Even though Pam tried the boys and I got along great. They were more like brothers really. That train of thought brought me back to worrying about Ben in the hospital. 

There was a knock on my door and I looked up to see Kent in the doorframe.

“Hello.” He said softly. “Pam just called, other than some cuts and bruising Ben will be fine.”

I let out a sigh of relief. Kent went to sit on the small corner of the bed that wasn't occupied by me or Bosco. 

“Your aunt says that you pushed Ben into the road.” His tone was not harsh or accusting. Almost sad.

My eyes began to water. “What!” I cried. “No, I swear. Ben walked into the road after his soccer ball and he went to get it and a truck came and ....” I began to sob. 

“Bree it’s okay. I know you would never hurt Ben but Pam… she and I had a long talk on the phone and we think it may be best if you stay somewhere else for a while.” 

My heart clenched. “Please.” I begged. “I’m sorry I’ll do better, I don’t want to leave!”

“It’s nothing like that it’s….there are things that you are going through that me nor your aunt can help you with….”

“So what? sending me to a boarding school or something?” 

He chuckled. “Not exactly. Do you remember Lucifer Morningstar?” I nodded. “He has offered for you to go to LA and stay with him and do your highschool years there.” 

I was shocked. I did remember Lucifer or Lu as I had once called him. It was the only thing that was mostly clear from that time in my life, I hadn’t seen him in almost eight years and I couldn’t believe he still remembered me let alone wanted me to stay with him.

“So when is he coming?” I asked as I sat up causing Bosco to hop off the bed and stretch before walking off to the kitchen. 

“Tomorrow night, so we’d better start packing.” Kent said sadly.

“U-uncle Kent?” I said softly. He looked at me in surprise, it had been years since I addressed him as that. “Why does aunt Pam hate me?”

“She doesn’t hate you Bree. Sometimes people do strange things when they are afraid, that's all.” 

“I don’t understand.”

He smiled tightly and walked out of my room to get my suitcases. 

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror that hung near my closet. My eyes were red rimmed from crying all day, it made my skin look paler than it was. 

Once Kent returned with the suitcases I started piling clothes on my bed and sorting them but the first thing I put in was my stuffed rabbit.


	6. Surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer brings Bree to LUX

Dylan and Ben were hysterical at my leaving, Ben had many bandages on his arm to cover the cuts but other than that he seemed okay.

Pam paced nervously as headlights shone through the living room window. Kent placed a hand on her shoulder as he walked to the door to greet the visitor.

Bosco, who had been laying on the floor under me as I sat on the couch bolted upright and sped to the door.

He was jumping up and down next to the man who arrived. The man laughed and pet him. “Hello old friend.” He cooed. “Have you been good for me?” 

The dog barked happily and wagged his tail as if replying to his question.

As he made his way over to us on the sofa the first thing I noticed was Lucifer Morningstar looked that same age he had in my memories. Hasn't aged a day it looked like. 

My memories lately had been up in the air so I pushed it to the back of my mind as I stood to greet him.

“Bree!” He said enthusiastically. “Look how much you have grown, you are simply a vision!” 

“Um….thanks.” I muttered. “It’s good to see you again Lucifer.” I added trying to be polite.

“You as well my dear, I hope you will find Los Angeles to your liking. I have set up the guest bedroom in my penthouse for you and enrolled you in  Metropolitan High School and I hear from some of my colleagues it is a fantastic school.”

“Colleagues ?” 

“Oh yes how rude of me, I not only run and live above the nightclub LUX but I am a police civilian consultant.” 

“Do you get to shoot at people?” Ben asked from the sofa.

“No not here on Earth but when I was in Hell sometimes, it depened on what loop I visited.”

Everyone looked up at him baffled. 

Lucifer, clearly put on the spot, clapped his hands together and spoke. “Well, as much fun as this has been Bree and I must be going.”

Bosco let out a long huff as he sided up next to him. That was when Pam spoke up. 

“You are taking that...thing aren’t you?” She demanded.

Lucifer sighed. “Perhaps we should have a conversation?” He asked her.

Pam’s eye went wide as the blood drained from her face. “I think we discussed everything we needed to eight years ago.” She retorted.

Lucifer tensed. “Clearly not if what you told me to be true, now I brought Bree here to have a loving family but that hasn’t really been the case has it?”

Kent stepped in. “How about we all calm down?” He then turned to us. “My wife has her reason why she parents the way she does.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Yes, ruling with fear and prejudice. Sounds like a lovely environment.” He said sarcastically. 

“I didn’t sign up to raise a freak!” Pam shouted. 

The room was silent, Lucifer made a low noise. It was almost like a growl. He turned towards me and grabbed one of the two suitcases next to me. “We are leaving now.” He said evenly. 

As we reached the large van he had parked in the driveway he let out a whistle and Bosco came running out of the house, I looked up at him in amazement. 

“Your letting me bring my dog?”

He smiled. “Yes child, he is yours after all.” 

I turned to look at my uncle and cousins standing in the driveway and we said our goodbyes as my aunt watched us from the upstairs window. 

***

“Lucifer, this place is amazing!” I said as I walked through the penthouse. It was so open but the first thing I noticed was most of the rooms didn’t have doors. There were only three in the whole place. A door to my room and the ensuite that it had and the main bathroom connected to Lucifer’s bedroom. 

Bosco followed Lucifer as he walked to the back of the penthouse and into the kitchen, the south facing wall was a huge window overlooking the coastline. 

My room was huge, even with the king size bed I had a white desk with a expensive looking computer and a tall wardrobe in the corner. My bed faced the window that was also the whole wall, with a view looking over the city. 

As I headed out into the living room area the elevator sounded as a beautiful woman in her late thirties, standing about five foot six, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, which she had up in a ponytail stood before us.

“Lucifer,” She snapped. “Hurry we are running late! A new case just came up and-” She stopped when she saw me. “Oh who is this?”

“This is Bree Forester, I have taken her in while she completes her high school years.”

Chloe looked surprised. “Your parents are okay with this?” 

I went to reply but Lucifer held his hand up “This is my partner Detective Chloe Decker, and as she has pointed out I am late for work.” With that he grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator. 

To my surprise Chloe looked at me with kindness in her eyes. “Well….it was nice to meet you Bree.” 

***

Later that night I made my way down stairs to the nightclub LUX. Lucifer had already informed his staff to keep an eye on me and not let me near any drugs or alcohol.

I was sitting alone in a booth when someone slid in next to me. It was Chloe, she wore a pale beige jacket with a white undershirt and blue jeans.

“Hey, I’m really sorry to hear about your parents.” She said softly. I looked up into her eyes. “Lucifer told me what happened and how you two met and I just wanted to say….if you ever need to talk I’m here.”

I smiled shyly. “Thank you.” I took a deep breath. “How much did Lucifer tell you?”

“Just that. Listen, I don’t know if you would be up for it but next Tuesday my daughter Trixie needs a babysitter, she just turned eight. I can pay twenty dollars an hour.” She raised an eyebrow.

I laughed. “Yeah, no worries I can do it for free I don’t mind.” Honestly the times my aunt and uncle trusted me enough to leave me watching my cousins it always turned out fine. It was more fun than spending time under the watchful eye of Pam.

“Hey Chloe how well do you know Lucifer?” 

“We have worked together for almost a year and a half, why?”

I shrugged. “I just can’t believe he is doing all this….you know, helping me.” My eyes began to water slightly. “I don’t remember much about life before living with my aunt and uncle except for when Lucifer saved me. Now that I am living here I’m afraid that he will hate me just like my aunt Pam does.”

Chloe wrapped her arms around me. “Oh honey, I’m sure she doesn’t hate you.”

As the tears fell from my eyes suddenly all the lights in the club went out and then bulbs started cracking and breaking.

People started yelling and screaming in surprise. Someone cut the music as people began to hurry for the exits.

Chloe pulled me closer to try and shield me from the glass as she called for her roommate Maze who was standing near the stairs. 

Maze walked over and eyed me up and down. “Thanks a lot kid, do you know how long this is going to take to fix?” She said coldly.

Lucifer came up behind her. “Mazikeen, why don’t you and the Detective head home I will call the electrician in the morning.” 

Maze glared at me then him. “Fine, whatever keep her here. Come on Decker let’s head out.” 

Chloe sighed. “If you're sure, Lucifer?” He nodded. “Alright, see you soon Bree.” She smiled at me as they headed out.

It took a long moment before I could turn and look at Lucifer. His the lighting in the club must really be messing with me because for a split second I thought I saw his eyes flash red.

“Are you alright Bree?” He asked finally. 

“Yeah, I don’t really know what happened. I was talking with Chloe and I got a little upset and….I know this may sound crazy but I think I might have done this.”

“I think you may have as well.” He said with a nod.

My heart clenched, this was my biggest fear. Rejection. Why did this always happen? The first day at a new place and I ruined it.

“Lucifer, I’m sorry I didn’t mean too.” I said trying and failing not to keep my voice from wavering. “Ever since I turned fourteen these things keep happening and I-”

“Bree, It’s alright. I’m not angry but I do think It’s time you and I had a chat,” 

With that we headed through the abandoned club to the penthouse. 


	7. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frightened Bree seeks out a new friend for some comfort. Lucifer tries to protect the people he cares about.

I fiddled with the zipper on my jacket as Lucifer poured a glass of scotch and sat across from me on the adjacent sofa. 

“So I have been back on Earth now for about five years and one of the first things I did was come to visit you.” He paused and took a sip. “Your…. **_Aunt_ **” He spat the word. “Told me some of the strange things that have been happening to you. She told me to stay away from and her family, it wasn't until she phoned me a few days ago to come bring you here. From what Pam described it sounded like your powers is astral projection. Sometimes people with past traumas may develop psychic powers. It is rare but it does happen.”

I chuckled nervously.”You can’t honestly expect me to believe that.”

Raising an eyebrow. “Bree I don’t lie.”

“Can I have some tea?” I asked as I looked down.

“Of Course.” 

Once he was out of the room I made a run for the elevator. It was the longest ride ever, once I was outside the club I hopped on the bus.

I couldn’t deal with this, I needed to leave….just for a few hours. 

***

I walked in a daze, I went to the only address I knew in Los Angeles. Hesitantly I knocked on the door.

Chloe appeared at the door concerned on her face. “Bree?” She opened the door and waved me inside. “Are you alright?” 

“I….I don’t know.”

As we sat on the sofa Trixie I presumed came out of her room to investigate the intrusion. 

“Who are you?” She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

“This is Bree monkey, she is the one that will be babysitting you in a few days.”

Her face lit up. “Wow! You get to live with Lucifer!” I nodded. “That is soooo cool!”

Chloe chuckled. “Honey you can chat more when she comes back over, it’s way past your bedtime.”

She huffed a little but went back into her room. “‘ ’Night Bree!” She called through the door.

I laughed. “Goodnight Trixie.”

Chloe was doing something on her phone before she set it on the coffee table and looked up at me. 

“So….” She began. “I take it you are here because you are upset about something?” I nodded looking down. “Was it that stuff that happened at the club?” 

“Something after….it was all my fault that all the stuff broke.” I closed my eyes. “Lucifer told me so.”

Lips pressed and eyes wide with anger she grabbed her phone and started dialing.

“Wait!” I tried to snatch the phone out of her hand. “What are you doing?”

“Calling Lucifer, this is ridiculous, for him to blame you!” Her voice raised slightly.

“No! Please don’t”

We both had a hand on the phone. Through the speaker we could hear Lucifer. “Detective?” There was a pause. “Is everything alright?”

I stared into Chloe’s eyes, pleading. She nodded. “Yeah, sorry must have pocket dialed you, sorry.” 

Once she ended the call she turned the phone off as Lucifer’s number began to flash across the screen.

“Alright kid, spill.”

Sighing I relaxed on the sofa. “Okay, he didn’t put it the way I worded it but let’s just say he opened my eyes to some stuff about my past.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“I….it’s private.” 

“Bree….” She said softly reaching across the space and taking my hand. “I understand but if you want to talk about it, I’m here.”

Tears rolled down and it felt like something was stuck in my throat. “Thanks. Why are you being so nice to me? You don’t even know me.”

She smiled slightly. “Well Lucifer told me about your relationship with your aunt and uncle and I guess because I have a daughter and I don’t like seeing kids suffer.”

“I’m not a kid.” I said in a tone that sounded pouty even to me.

She laughed and leaned over to hug me. It took me a moment for me to return it and finally I pulled back. “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Sure, I hope you don’t mind the couch.”

“Nope it’s fine.”

***

As I slowly started to wake up I remembered where I was. California. Los Angeles. Chloe’s apartment on the couch.

I could hear what sounded like a heated argument being whispered from behind me in the kitchen.

“Something could have happened to her Detective!” Lucifer’s voice said in a low and even tone. I stiffened and tried to take some deep breaths and closed my eyes and tried to pretend I was still asleep.

“Lucifer, I texted you and said she was safe but she said she needed time and space.” There was a pause. “Oh come on Lucifer, you know she was safe when I said she was here.”

“I know it’s just that….I worried not only for her safety but yours and the urchins.” 

I could hear Chloe scoff. “Okay first off Trixie was in bed when she got here and she has already left with Dan, second it was you the other day that suggested Bree could babysit!”

“I don’t believe she would ever harm anyone on purpose Detective, she is just going through a lot right now and I just want to try and….ease her into it.”

Whatever Chloe was about to say was interrupted by the ringing of Chloe’s phone. “Lucifer I need to head down to the station to finish some paperwork….since I know that’s not your thing how about you meet me down there in a few hours.” 

“Of course Detective. Shall I lock up?”

“Just promise me you’ll talk with Bree, She needs to know that we care about her.”

There was a pause. “Detective. Thank you, for looking after her.”

“She’s a good kid.” She said as she closed the front door behind her.

“I’m not a kid.” I muttered as I sat up and stretched.

“Ah, I see someones awake. Were your ears burning darling?”

“Haha,” I had to fight a strong urge to stick my tongue out. “You were talking about **_me_ **, while in the room so sue me.”

“I’d rather not get lawyers involved in such a matter.” He came to sit on the armchair across from me. “Bree, I am sorry that I unloaded all of this information on you but running away, I fear your tea has gone cold by now.”

I smiled slyly. “I don't like tea.” 

His eyes widened and he gave me a look I imagined a proud parent may give their kid upon reading a good report card.

“Well played you rascal.”

“I’m sorry I left. I just need some space….I just found out I have this….this freaky power thing and that my aunt and uncle knew about it and **_lied_ **to me about it.” 

Lucifer’s eyes bore into mine. “Bree I will never lie to you. There are some things you need to understand. Firstly, I know what it feels like to think of oneself as unwanted or a burden. You my dear are neither. Not with me and not with the Detective, when I asked you to come live with me I did so because I care about your welfare and want you to be in a positive environment and clearly that wasn’t being provided before.”

“I….I know you say you care about me but….you don’t know me not really.” I looked away, it was too intense. 

“I know there has been a bit of a gap in the time since I have seen you and yes you're right I don’t know much about you. What do you say we change that?” He put his hand out.

“What do you mean?”

He smiled slightly. “You give living with me and going to school a real shot and I in turn can help you with your newly discovered powers.”

Taking a deep breath I took his hand. “Are you sure you can handle this?” I asked as we shook. “These powers are really strong and I’m kinda scared.”

Lucifer laughed. “Child I can handle this, I am the devil after all!” He said in a delighted tone. 

“I’m sorry what?” 

He chuckled as we went outside and got into his car after locking up. “I thought you may have guessed it, you know? **_Lucifer Morningstar_ **” He gestured to himself. 

I fiddled with the radio as he drove in his sleek black corvette convertible. “So, it’s just a name. Just because you call yourself that doesn’t make you the actual devil.”

“I am the **_Devil_ **!” He said in a more serious tone. 

I rolled my eyes as we pulled into the underground parking lot. “Okay, then prove it.”

He scoffed. “I’d rather not, I just got you back. I don’t want you to take off running again.” 

“It can’t be that bad.”

Lucifer shook his head. “How about I give you proof at a later date? Is that acceptable?” 

I laughed. “Sure Lucifer, no problem take all the time you need to sharpen your horns.”

We had reached the penthouse by this time to be greeted by Bosco. 

“I do **_not_ **have bloody horns!” He called after me as I headed to my room to change my clothes.

I giggled. When I came out after changing I found Lucifer in the kitchen making pancakes. 

“What would you like in them dear?” 

“Blueberries?” 

He smiled as he opened the fridge. “As you desire.” 

We sat quietly and ate our breakfast together. Finally he spoke up. “So you start school tomorrow but do you feel like going?”

I nodded. “Yeah, it will be good to get back to a normal routine, I will text you if anything….strange happens.” 

“Yes, please do.” 

I picked a glass of orange juice and held it up. “So, you promise to help me with my powers.” 

He smirked. “Yes, would you care to make it official?” 

I laughed. “A deal with the devil?”

“Indeed. Are you game?”

“Why the hell not, looking forward to this wacky sitcom family thing we mostly likely will have here.”

He chuckled. “Just to be clear, I take deals very seriously. The terms are you stay here with me for your high school years, I have been granted temporary guardianship so you legally live here until the last day of grade twelve. I will have rules as I suppose any…. **_parent_ ** may have and if you break them there will be consequences. You will not pull another stunt like the one that happened last night and in return I will give you a safe place to live and teach you how to control your powers.”

“Okay.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Say it properly.”

It then clicked what he wanted, I looked him dead in the eye. “Deal.” 


	8. A Good Day To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Bree do everything they can to save Chloe when she is poisoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more graphic violence in this chapter.

In the weeks that followed things began to fall into a normal routine. Babysitting Trixie had been easy, she was a good kid and it seemed like I was needed more and more as Chloe and Lucifer got more romantic.

I had met Lucifer’s mother Charlotte Richards when she had come to his penthouse, she didn’t seem to approve of me living there but Lucifer assured me that her behavior was normal for her at least. The one good thing that was unexpected was that Lucifer's brother seemed to have gotten over his dislike he had when I had met them last time. Amenadiel seemed pleased to see me again at least.

Slowly I was feeling more secure here, my school and home life was better than it had ever been in my life. I was happy.

*** 

One night I was standing in Chloe’s kitchen peeling potatoes as the meatloaf baked in the oven.

Trixie was sitting at the kitchen bar working on her homework. “Do you think mommy and Lucifer will get married?”

I almost dropped the potato. “I donno they haven’t even had a date night yet. Why so eager?” 

Trixie looked a little sheepish. “Well then we could be sisters.” 

I smiled. “Yeah that would be cool.” 

Just then the front door opened and Chloe came in. She smiled as she saw us. “Hi monkey!” She greeted Trixie. “Wow, already working on your homework?” Trixie nodded. “Great,” She looked at me. “Smells delicious, I’m exhausted, thanks so much for making dinner for us.”

“No problem, sometimes when my aunt and uncle would take Dylan to hockey I would cook myself dinner.”

“Oh was it just you and Ben then?” She asked.

“No, they took him with them. It was just me and Bosco most nights.”

Trixie looked up from her work. “Did you not wanna go?”

“It would have made my aunt angry if I went.” I said, a wave of sadness sinking over me. 

Chloe placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Monkey why don’t you go pack your for your dads?”

“Okay mommy.” 

***

  
  


After dinner Trixie left with Dan and I started the dishes as Chloe went upstairs to change.

Suddenly the front door opened and Lucifer barged in. “Detective!” He called as he looked around the house, his eyes met mine. 

I just pointed to the stairs. He ran up and I heard a door slam followed by him shouting. “Did you  **_know_ ** ? This whole bloody time, did you know?” 

It was silent for a few moments until Chloe and Lucifer came down, Chloe looked pale and had a nosebleed.

“What happened?” I asked, panicked.

“The Detective has been poisoned. Come we must go right now!”

I sat in the backseat of Chloe’s car as Lucifer sped down the LA streets.

Chloe spoke up as he nearly hit another car as he ran a red light. “Lucifer!” She cried out clutching the napkin she was using to wipe the blood away. “The bleeding stopped, you don’t have to drive like a maniac!” 

“Have you forgotten you’ve been poisoned Detective or has it already reached your brain?” He retorted hotly. 

Chloe groaned as she lifted her shirt slightly and I could see a small purple bruise on the side of her left hip.

“Everything is going to be fine once we get to the hospital.”

“No, we can’t go to the hospital.” Chloe insisted.

“What?!” Both Lucifer and I said in surprise. 

I blinked the tears out of the corners of my eyes. “Chloe, we need to go to the hospital, they have a section for poisoning!”

She shook her head. “It’s part of the case we were working hun,” She said turning in her seat to look back at me. “We need to go to the station and find the antidote.” 

“Very well….” Lucifer huffed as he slammed on the brakes and pulled a U-turn.

I reached forward and took Chloe’s hand and she gave me a grateful smile.

***

  
  


Lucifer and Chloe went off to question the guy they thought was smuggling the antidote but not only was it a dead end Chloe had passed out and Lucifer texted me to meet him at the hospital.

When I got there Lucifer and his mother came out of the hallway leading to Chloe’s room.

“Ah Bree, perfect timing. Come let's get back to LUX. I have a plan on how to save the Detective.” 

“So let me get this straight.” I said as I paced. “You want to….to kill yourself and go to hell and get this formula from the proffecor?”

Lucifer nodded. Maze lay idoly on the sofa as Amenidel and Charlotte sat near the bar. Linda who sat on the piano bench looked almost as baffled as I was.

“Okay.” I said, throwing my hands up. “This is crazy!” 

Linda sighed. “Yes well, ignoring that,” She turned to face Lucifer. “What makes you so sure you will go to hell?”

“I have been banned from Heaven Doctor, there is no place for me to go.”

Linda thought about it for a second then nodded. “Yes but dying?”

He rolled his eyes. “Well quite frankly I’d prefer to Uber there….look,” He said looking around the room. “I am doing this with or without help.”

“I’m in.” Maze said as she got up. 

“This is ridiculous!” Charlotte yelled angrily. “I will not help you get trapped down there for some…. Insignificant human life!” 

“Don’t talk about her that way!” I exclaimed. 

Charlotte scoffed. “Doctor, you must have logical advice?” She pleaded with Linda.

Linda looked at her evenly. “He’s the devil, things haven’t been logical since I found that out.”

“Fine.I am leaving.” Charlotte said defeated. “Amenadiel are you coming?”

“No mom, I’m going to help. Chloe doesn’t deserve this.”

After Charlotte left Lucifer pulled me aside as the others went over the plan. 

“Would you like to stay with Amenadiel as he watches over Chloe or come with Maze and Doctor?”

I took a deep breath. “I want to be with you….is that wrong.”

He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Not at all my dear, I know this is hard but you have my word I will get that formula.”

“Lucifer….are you really the devil?”

“Yes.” He answered.

“Why do you have to kill yourself to go to Hell then?”

He sighed. We were on our way to the hospital by this point. Maze drove as Linda studied medical information on her phone.

“Bree, I know I have not offered you proof yet but I am the devil. The reason I can’t simply return to Hell is because when I decided to live here permanently I had Maze cut off my wings.”

“Your….your wings?” I blinked as I tried to process this new information. 

“My dear, I promise after this is all over I shall show you the truth but right now we need to get to the room directly below the Detective and get ready.

*** 

It had been over a minute and a half since Lucifer’s heart. It was too long, Linda and Maze kept trying to revive him with the defibrillator but to no avail. 

“Can’t you do something?!” I cried at Linda.

“I’m trying.”

I keeled by his bedside. “Please Lucifer, you can’t die….please….” I sobbed. 

Suddenly the world went black around me. When I opened my eyes it felt like my skin was burning. I was somewhere gray and dark with rows of doors, it was snowing….no it was raining ash.

***

I wasn’t sure where I was but somehow I knew Lucifer was here. Then it hit me. This is Hell. 

He must be in one of these rooms, so I started walking down the halls. Suddenly I felt a pull to the door on my left.

None of these doors were locked, I pushed through. At first there was a flash then I saw someone that made my heart nearly stop.

My mother. She and my father were in the safehouse that we were in the last time I saw them. 

They didn’t notice me; they seemed to be packing boxes frantically. I nearly paled as I saw a younger version of myself come up behind my father as he lifted me into his arms.

The knock at the door made everyone freeze. My father put the six year old me down and whispered. “You know what you need to do baby?”

“Yes daddy, hide.”

I watched as the child scrambled into the shoe closet and crawled as far back and piled things on top of her.

My mother opened the door and a man stepped in. 

“Rick.” She said evenly. “How did you find us?” 

The man had a dark blue blazer on and tan pants. Short brown hair and his eyes that seemed almost black.

His smile sent shivers down my spine. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

My mother broke down into tears. “This is all my fault….” She cried. 

She was stabbed first many times. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn’t move, I wasn’t sure if I was even breathing. 

The man, Rick then stabbed my father. Once it was over he left.

Then something happened that didn’t make sense. The six year old me stumbled out of the closet and stood in front of my parents. 

“ I’m so sorry!” My mother weeps as she pulls the knife out of her stomach and suddenly plunges it into the little girl's leg, causing her to fall over.

My father was dead. That I could tell that, I started to move closer to the pair. Mother and daughter laying on the floor. Mother who was stabbing her daughter, stabbing me.

“Mommy stop please!” The child cried.

My mother just continued as she chanted. “It’s all my fault.” 

I wanted to stop this but it was so gory I felt lightheaded. I turned and ran through the door I came through and slammed it behind me. My parents were in Hell, I just saw their personal Hell.

I needed to get out of here. I needed to find Lucifer. 


	9. In Hell With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree tries to get Lucifer out of Hell

It seemed like forever before I felt another pull directing me to a certain door. As I opened it I heard someone screaming.

Lucifer stood in his penthouse with a long silver blade in hand, then he plunged it into the other man he was facing.

The man being stabbed strangely did not scream. No it was Lucifer. It suddenly hit me that even though I knew he never lied this was all the proof I needed. 

I was in Hell with the Devil! 

Lucifer’s desperate cries brought me back from my freak out.

The man he was stalling was at least a foot shorter than him with brown hair that was slightly grey.

He wore a similar robe that I had seen Amenideil wear all those years ago. No one seemed to notice me yet as I slowly walked closer.

“You know you want to do this brother.” The man taunted.

Tears streamed down Lucifer’s face as he pushed the knife in his brother's chest again. “No Uriel….I’m sorry….” He whimpered. 

I stepped out from where I was watching. “Lucifer!” I yelled as I stepped in front of him, trying to prevent him from stabbing again. “Stop!”

“B-bree?” He gasped. “What? What are you doing here?”

“I’m not sure but you need to listen to me,” I reached out and pried the knife out of his hands. “You need to leave this room. I think you're trapped here.”

“A hell loop….” He muttered looking down. “I killed him!” He cried suddenly.

This was news to me. I couldn't believe Lucifer would ever kill anyone, yes he could be violent and get into fights but never kill anyone….

I put my hand at each side of his face and forced him to look at me. “Why did you kill him Lucifer?” I kept my tone soft and hoped it helped him calm down.

“I….I did it to protect Mum and….the Detective.” He said then gasped. 

“We need to leave now, she needs the antidote.” 

“Chloe….” His voice was like a prayer. The room shifted around us, the door open to the grey ashy hallway.

We walked through and Lucifer wrapped his arms around me. “My dear, thank you.”

“How do we get out of here?” I asked in a panic.

“I imagine Linda will be restarting my heart any moment but you have astral projected down here. I need you to focus. Picture the hospital room where we are. That is where your body is….just relax and close your eyes.” 

Before I could ask anymore questions he disappeared. My heart began pounding as I tried to calm down. Breathe in and out. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I started to hear my name.

Bree….Bree….Bree

  
  


***

When I opened my eyes I was laying on the floor of the hospital room, Linda kneeling over me trying to gently shake me awake.

“Lucifer?” I muttered.

Linda sighed in relief. “He’s okay Bree, he has gone to give the information for the antidote. Come on let's get you sitting up.” 

After about a half hour Lucifer came back, he was pale and his eyes were red rimmed.

“Is Chloe okay?” I asked. He nodded and came to sit in the chair next to me. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head. “We need to go.”

I stood up and followed him out of the room. It wasn't until we reached the hospital parking lot that I spoke. “Where are we going?”

“Away.”

“I want to visit Chloe.” I protested. 

“The Detective will be fine.” His tone was sharp.

My brows pulled together as he got in his convertible and motioned for me to do the same. “Lucifer….I don’t understand.”

He locked eyes with me and the deep brown turned red. “You don’t need to understand, you need to do as I say!” 

I swallowed and nodded. As we drove back to LUX neither of us spoke. 

Bosco ran up to me when we entered the penthouse. I sank to the ground and hugged him. He let out a whine and lowered his large head. 

Lucifer was in his room for a few minutes before he came out with three suitcases. “Pack a bag of clothes and toiletries. No phones or computers.” His tone was emotiones.

“Where are we going?”

“You have twenty minutes to be ready to leave.” 

I got up and tried to stand my ground. “No. Tell me why we are leaving? Tell me why I can’t visit Chloe in the hospital….please Lucifer, tell me something.” 

He growled. “I need to leave and clear my head, I promised I will not abandon you. Therefore you are coming with me. I do not know when we shall be back but I don’t want anyone to disturb us. No phones.”

I knew better than to press when he was in this mood. “What about Bosco?” I asked in a small voice.

Lucifer held out his hand as the dog walked over to him and pressed up against him. “He can take care of himself,” He said with a worn smile. “Can’t you old friend?” He coed to the dog.

I sighed as I picked up my duffel bag. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

Bosco followed us all the way down into the underground parking lot at LUX. Once Lucifer selected the car he wanted (A sleek silver four door  Lincoln) he turned to the dog and suddenly said a strange word.

I couldn’t even fathom what he had said but his voice was making my ears ring. I watched as Bosco bowed his head and turned around and ran through the cement wall that was next to us in the parking garage.

“Oh my God!” I exclaimed.

Lucifer laughed bitterly. “Quite the opposite my dear.” I looked up and met his eyes, they were slightly red. “Are you afraid of me?”

I blinked. “I….I don’t think so….”

“Do you not wish to go with me?”

“I do, I trust you Lucifer.” His eyes softened for the first time since we were in Hell and he was trying to get me home. I took a deep breath and got in the car. “Any plans on where to go?”

He hummed as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “I was thinking of Vegas.”


	10. Fear and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Bree try to deal with the aftermath of Hell

The drive to Vegas seemed to go on and on. Lucifer had suggested that I slept but I didn’t dare, I was terrified of returning to Hell. 

I wasn’t exactly sure how it worked and I didn’t want to ask Lucifer at the moment. He was stressed to the max.

We ended up outside a club.  **_Fletcher's_ ** . Even though I tried to tell him I wouldn’t be allowed in he simply waved off my concerns.

So there we sat at the bar, him with his double scotch and me with my diet cola and chicken caesar salad I had ordered. 

It was the first thing I had eaten since I had woken up from Hell. I was mostly done when Lucifer leaned over and snagged a piece of chicken from my plate. 

“Mmm that's good.” He hummed. I had never seen him drunk before, I didn’t think that was possible. He wasn’t drunk per say more like tipsy.

After I finished we sat at the bar for a while. It wasn’t until a blond scantily dressed singer came over and basically was in his lap. After she finished he song she went backstage, when Lucifer went to pay his eyes widened and he looked down at his hand and realized both his wallet and silver ring with a green stone.

“ Bloody hell….” He sighed and then somehow pulled out wads of cash from somewhere. “Emergencies.” He explained to both me and the bartender.

Later that night we drove to where he discovered the woman lived. He made me wait in the car as he confronted her. 

About thirty minutes later he came and knocked on the car window. “Come on Bree, we are staying here for awhile.”

“What?” 

“I know you're absolutely knackered my dear, come inside.”

Inside the blond haired woman sat on the sofa. She had a pink streak in her hair. She smiled at me.

“Hey, my name is Candy Fletcher. I know this must be really confusing but why don’t you come in and get settled?” 

I shrugged off my jacket and put my bag down. “I am confused, why did you steal from Lucifer?”

“I was wrong to steal from Lucifer, let me make things up to you both by having you stay here for a few days.” She said then motioned to a door. “I have a spare bedroom over there if you want to put your bag in there?” 

I shrugged. I was exhausted and didn’t have it in me to ask anymore questions. I didn’t bother changing as I lay on the bed. 

Not giving into sleep I stared at the ceiling, peeking out the crack of the door I saw Candy and Lucifer laying on the couch both in snuggies. 

I held in a laugh as Lucifer dipped a spoon in the tub of mint chip ice cream, Candy was drinking straight out of a bottle of wine.

I listen to the conversation they were having, anything not to sleep really. Without my phone I was beyond bored laying here. 

“And so I left….” Lucifer said sadly. 

Candy hummed. “I get it, the part about your dad putting the Detective in your path is a bit fuzzy but it seems like you genuinely care about her.”

“I do. A lot” He huffed. 

“Isn’t you going AWOL going through a big flag on that play then?” She asked as she took another sip of wine. 

“No, I said I care about  **_her_ ** .” He stressed. 

“Oh unrequited love!” She said, passing him the wine bottle in trade for the ice cream. “That i get.” 

“No, it’s not that. The Detective has feelings for me but she doesn’t have control over those feelings.” Candy shot him a confused look, he huffed and took another swig. “I just want to do right by her.”

I had enough of eavesdropping, walking out past them to the kitchen.

“Oh you're still up, honey?” Candy asked in a sweet tone that made my hands clench. She hadn't done anything wrong but I didn’t want to be here. I wanted to go home….the penthouse, my safe home.

Sensing my unease Lucifer got up and came up behind me and reached up to grab a mug and pour me a cup tea one of them had been brewing. 

“Thanks,” I muttered. Lucifer smiled gently and went to sit across from Candy on the long sofa. “Do you have any corner stores around here?” I asked her.

“Umm, yeah two blocks north is a gas station. Why?” She asked. “Do you need something?”

I shrugged. “I’ll be back later.” I started for the door but I was blocked by Lucifer. 

“Bree, we talked about this. You will not just run off into the night.”

I glowered. “I’m not!” I retorted. “I just wanna take a walk to the store and back.”

“Very well, if you insist I shall accompany you.” 

“No, I want to be alone.” I shot Candy a pleading glance. “If I’m not back in twenty minutes then come get me. I’m not running.” 

His eyes locked with mine. “Fine….twenty mintutes.”

I couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

***

Al’s Convenience was empty at this hour, the clock that hung over the cash register section indicated it was almost one in the morning. 

Grabbing some energy drinks and some caffeine pills I headed to the counter. “A pack of blue Canadian light cigarettes.” 

The guy at the till was probably no older than 20 but he gave me a questioning look.

I tried to play it off. “Oh yeah and a lighter.” I said as if it would distract him. 

“Do you have an ID?” He asked. 

“Shit,” I muttered loudly. “I left it back at my house, can I buy this and run back here super fast?” 

“I….I ummm don’t think I can do that….” He said unsure.

“I swear, it will be so fast.” I reached into my wallet. “Here I’m even paying for it!”

“Oh….okay I guess,” 

I smiled and waved as I left the store. “Thanks, be right back!” 

I didn’t run, just casually walked until I was far enough from the store. Then I ducked into an alleyway. 

The first smoke I tried made me throw up, but after a few minutes I was able to keep smoking.

It was like a tiny rush that helped keep me awake, this was way better than coffee. By the time I walked back to Candy’s I had smoked three cigarettes. 

When I got in it was only Lucifer waiting for me. He looked cross already, even though I hadn’t been out for fifteen minutes.

“Bree, we need to talk.”

I sighed. “About what?”

“I want to know how you are doing.” He said as he moved over on the sofa and motioned for me to sit.

“Okay….” I said slowly as I sat.

“You know the truth now. That I am indeed the devil, I need to know how you are doing with this knowledge.”

“Honestly….that’s not what I’m struggling with, I know you.” I looked up at him. “If you wanted to hurt or kill me you would have done that when we first met as a child.” 

He seemed to relax a little more. “What are you struggling with my dear if it isn’t me?” 

“Hell.”

“Ah, yes.” He said sadly. “You should have never seen that place, you must know that you have nothing to worry about going back.”

I was so tired. I figured he needed to know my fears. “What if I sleep?” I choked out. He gave me a confused look. “I’m scared if I sleep I will wake up in hell.” I whispered. 

“Darling,” He said softly as he pulled me into his arms. “If that were to happen just relax and do as you did before.” He brushed some hair out of my eyes and smiled. “For you to austal project like before you would have to desire to go to that location.”

“I wanted to go there?”

He shrugged. “What did you feel right before you passed out?”

“Well….you weren’t waking up and I wanted to go save you and then I passed out then woke up covered in ash.” 

“I’m not there anymore Bree, I’m right here.” After a moment I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore and leaned into his chest.

He hummed as he gently rubbed my back. “Go to sleep child, it’s alright.”

My body felt boneless as I began to drift to sleep. “Lucifer?” I asked sleepily. 

“Yes?” 

“Can we go home soon?” 

“Vancouver?” He asked.

I laughed softly and shook my head. “No, LA. LUX with you, that's my home.”

His arms tightened around me. “Yes it is dear. It will be your home, it will be your home for as long as you want it to be.”

I was too far gone in my tiredness as I mumbled. “Night dad, love you.”

There was a pause as I felt him stiffen and then he let out a shuddering breath. “Goodnight Bree I….I love you too, my child….” 


	11. Back to LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree, Lucifer and Candy travel back to LA to set their plans in motion.

When I woke up I was in the guest bedroom of Candy’s beach house. Looking at the alarm clock next to me I realized it was almost noon.

Lucifer stood in the kitchen pouring pancake batter into a large pan, Candy sat at the table on her laptop, she smiled when she saw me.

“Ah Bree, good your awake!” Lucifer said in a cheerful voice. “Come, sit down. Candy and I have some news.”

I scanned them both as I sat. 

A plate full of pancakes was set in front of me and Lucifer sat down across from me. “Darling I feel I need to tell you that while you slept last Candy and I went out for a little while.” I looked at him as my eyes widened. “Don’t worry you were deeply asleep and it only took half an hour.”

“What only took half an hour?” I asked uneasily. 

Candy and Lucifer looked at each other nervously. Candy held up her left hand to show off the huge diamond ring. 

“You….you got married?” I asked in shock as I looked at Lucifer.

He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. His whole demeanor was off. “Yes indeed. The real good news though is we are heading home!”

“The penthouse?” I checked.

He nodded as he cleared the dishes. Candy went into her room to pack leaving me alone with Lucifer for the first time since I woke up.

“What the hell are you doing Lucifer?” 

“Whatever do you mean?” He retorted. 

“This,” I registered to his right hand where his ring was. “This….marriage stunt!” I exclaimed. “This is going to hurt Chloe!”

He looked stricken. “This.” He hissed holding up his hand with the ring. “Will help the Detective, once she sees that I am not worth it she won't have to be manipulated by her false feelings!” 

“Okay, I don’t understand. Why do you think that?”

He sighed. “Just before the Detective was poisoned I discovered that thirty five years ago my brother Amenidiel blessed Penelope Decker so she could have a child!” I gave him a baffled look. “The Detective was put in my path by my father, therefore her feelings aren’t real.”

“That sounds nuts.”

Lucifer just shrugged, looking defeated. “I know you like Ch- the Detective a lot but I need you to let this play out.” He looked me dead in the eye. “Even though this may hurt now in the long run it’s what’s best.”

“Fine!” I snarled as I left the room to pack up. I was so angry I couldn’t stand to be in the same room as him right now.

We didn’t speak a word until the whole trip back to LA

***

  
  


The penthouse was just as we left it except with white sheets laying over the furniture. My room was just how I left it, after a shower I changed into my PJ’s but had a craving for a smoke.

I was interrupted by my thought from a knock at the door. 

“May I come in?” Lucifer asked in a soft voice.

“Sure.”

He opened the door slowly and came to sit at the end of my bed. “I know you're upset with me. I apologize for not disclosing my plans with you beforehand, now that we are home we are going to wait for about a week before going to the police station. Please wait until we do so to contact Chloe and Beatrice, or anyone for that matter.” 

“Fine, but will you take me with you guys, I miss Chloe.” 

He nodded. “Very well.” He sighed as he fiddle with his cufflinks. “I was wondering if I may call the dog back?”

“Bosco? Yeah sure….I mean he’s a…. A hellhound?” I asked.

“He is, don’t worry he has been tasked with protecting you with his life. Hellhounds are loyal and very gentle to those in their charge.” 

“So that night you left me at my aunt and uncles you went back to Hell and got him?” 

“Yes dear, I hope you aren’t mad at me.” He said softly. 

“No, I think it’s kinda sweet.” I smiled at the horrified look he gave me. 

“The devil is not sweet!” He said as he scoffed. 

“Whatever you say Lucifer.” I said trying to hold back laughter. 

Suddenly he spoke in that same strange language he spoke that day in the parking lot and before my eyes Bosco walked through the door….the closed door.

He looked like he always had, brown and white fur with bright blue eyes. He eagerly ran up to me and nuzzled me.

I patted him on his head as he licked me. “Hey buddy.” I said softly as he lay down next to me.

Lucifer went to pat him too, running his fingers through the soft fur. “You were a good choice.” He praised the large dog. 

“Lucifer, I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. Not just Bosco but saving me in that church….after seeing hell and confirming that you are the biblical devil, I put it together that you were the monster that saved me.” I smiled at Lucifer. “And when I say monster it’s just what I called you back then I was a kid. You have been nicer to me than my own family.”

He looked like he was on the verge of tears. “You’re….you're welcome child.” He put his arm around me. “I just want you to know I care about you as well Bree. I’m not sure if you are aware of this but the other night when we were at Candy’s you were nearly asleep and you called me….dad.”

My heart clenched, I didn’t remember that. Now here comes Lucifer honesty, I probably scared him. The devil. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too….” I muttered. I sobbed, I ruined everything I thought bitterly. “Please don’t hate me.”

“Hate you?” He asked, a little breathless. “Bree, darling how could I be mad? You child except me for who I am, I can’t remember that last human who has done that so completely. Doctor Linda feared me for over a week before she was able to talk to me again. Sometimes she is still on edge when we meet.” 

“Linda knows?” I asked in a shocked tone. He nodded solemnly. “You didn’t mind that I called you ‘Dad’?”

“Just don’t make a habit of it.” He said while smirking. 

“Okay.” I yawned. “I guess I better get to sleep….” 

“Alright…..did you….did you want me to stay with you for awhile?”

“Yeah, I know it’s stupid but the things in Hell keep replaying in my head….”

Shaking his head he lay down over the sheets on my bed as I climbed under them. “No, it’s not stupid child. Trust me I know how you feel. I’m just glad you only saw my door.” He sounded relieved. 

I paled. I didn’t know how to tell him. That I saw my own parents hell loop. It wasn’t the right time I decided, he was dealing with a lot at the moment between this fake marriage with Candy and the fear I knew he felt confronting Chloe. 

I would tell him, when I was ready. For now I just laid on his arm as he chatted on about how much he was looking forward to getting back ‘work’. It didn’t take much to decipher the meaning of that, work equiled Chloe. 

He said a week until we could announce that we were back. He told me his plan that not only was Candy here to distance Chloe but to find out his mother's plot. His mother was the literal Goddess of Creation…..my brain was bound to fry one of these days after all the information Lucifer had told me since we arrived back from Las Vegas.

“Goodnight,” I whispered as I closed my eyes, I could feel the bed’s weight shift as Bosco curled up at the end of the bed near our feet. I couldn’t wait to see Chloe and Trixie again, one week was going to be a drag.

“Goodnight child….” He replied, tearing me from my thoughts. “Sleep well my child.” 

“Thanks Dad,” I said with a smile. 

He laughed. “Yes yes, I suppose I could try and get used to this…. **_renaming_ ** since I am your legal guardian but don’t expect me to respond to it right away.” He rubbed his fingers along the bridge of his nose. “Maze will love this….” He muttered. 

My heart sank a little. “I don’t have to call you that. Sorry.” 

“It’s alright, it didn’t hate it I just felt….overwhelmed. I hope you know that I think of you as my child no matter how much I claim to detest children I do care about you.” 

“So if I were to call you Dad you would be okay with it?”

He nodded. “Yes, I think I handle it. It’s certainly not the worst thing someone has called me. Like I said though I will try and get used to it but please child give me a trial period.” 

I laughed. “You have all the time you need!” I reminded him. “Your immortal!” 

“Haha, fair enough.”

I smirked as I rolled over to my side of the bed off his outstretched arm. “Goodnight Dad, love you.” 

“Love you too Bree.” He said softly as we both drifted off to sleep. 


	12. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in LA Lucifer puts his plan into action and Bree struggles to keep things together with the people she cares about.

After a week, finally Lucifer announced that we were to take a trip down to the police station. 

“Are you sure you wish to come with us Bree?” He asked. 

“Yeah. I miss Chloe. I won’t stay long. I need to get my homework that I missed from being away for two weeks.” I assured him. 

He gave me a sheepish look. “Yes, I am sorry about all that. Perhaps later I shall have a word with your principal.” He pondered. 

“Let me handle it first, then I’ll let you know.” 

“Okay ready!” Candy announced as she strutted out Lucifer’s massive walk in closet. She was wearing a pink dress that barely covered anything with a silver wrap and high heels.

“Are you wearing that to the police station?” I asked in shock. 

She nodded as we headed out. I grabbed my bookbag and we went to the underground parking.

Lucifer chose a light red convertible to drive us there in, it made more sense since it had four seats.

Then the dreaded moment had come, Candy had been asked to wait in the car for about five minutes before following us.

“Detective!” Lucifer shouted gleefully as he spotted her across the bullpen.

In her eyes I could see the conflicting emotions of hurt and relief. “Lucifer!” She gasped as she reached forward to run a hand down his chest, almost to make sure he wasn’t an illusion. “You….You’re okay?” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Of course I’m okay, don’t be so silly!” 

She frowned. “I was really worried about you.” She tried to explain. 

“Sorry Chloe….” I muttered, she turned to look at me. 

“And you!” She said in her ‘Mom’ voice. “You better make things right with Trixie. She was very upset when we couldn’t get a hold of you.” She took a deep breath. “But I’m glad you are both okay.”

“We are more than okay, shall we have a sit down?” Lucifer asked in his painfully cheerful tone. “I have news!”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Well, spill it. I’m dying to know where you have been.”

“LUCIFER!” Candy’s voice echoed as she walked into the room, she smiled coyly when she spotted us. “Lucifer, there you are!”

Lucifer chuckled nervously. “Candy, darling I thought I asked you to wait in the car?”

Candy pouted. She told me beforehand she was doing this act to draw out Lucifer’s mother but I didn’t expect her to do this….act in front of Chloe. “It’s so stuffy in there.”

“It’s a convertible.” Lucifer said in a baffled tone.

“Anyways,” She continued in her bubbly voice. “I wanted to show your cop friends how generous my new hubby is!” She lifted her hand and showed off the wedding ring.

“Lucifer….” Chloe asked in a small voice. “Who is this?” 

“This is Candy Morningstar, my wife.” He smiled as he put his arm around Candy.

I didn’t want to be there anymore. I felt sick, I understood now why Lucifer had warned me of coming, sure he told me he needed to do this to protect Chloe in the long run but this….it felt cruel.

“I have to go.” I choked out as I turned to leave, Lucifer followed me before I could reach the exit. He motioned for me to go into the break room.

“Bree, I know this is hard for you. I’m sorry you had to see that.” He bowed his head. “Would you like me to drive you to school?”

“No it’s okay, It just really hurt to see that….” I said sadly. Tears welled in my eyes. “Please, after this is done make things right with Chloe.” 

He nodded and his arms snaked around my waist as he pulled me closer for a hug. “Bree I am a devil of my word I will make things right with the Detective, this has been hard on me as well child.” His voice was tight. 

“Dad….do you think you could call me a taxi so I can get to school?” 

“Of course Bree, meet us at Linda’s after school today at four please.”

I nodded and headed outside to wait. 

***

  
  


“Well Ms. Forster,” Principal Arbuckle said in a drawl tone. “Please meet with me tonight with your parents or guardian to discuss your two week absence from school. Since you say it's a family business I need to talk to your guardian.” He sighed. “You better hurry so you're not late for your math class. I will see you and…. Mr. Morningstar tonight at six pm sharp. Dismissed.” He boomed.

I hurried out of the office and walked towards my class room.

I managed to get there just before the teacher. It was so strange to be back in school, knowing about things like the devil, angels, demons and the Goddess of all creation was out there in this very city.

I never liked math anyways but I just couldn’t concentrate. My new friend Jenna had to nudge me when my teacher called on me.

After school I walked outside to see Lucifer waiting for me in his red convertible, Candy sat in the passenger seat.

“How was urchin prison?” He asked casually as he drove. 

“Fine other than the fact that you have to meet with my principal tonight after Linda’s” I said as I stared out the window.

“Ah yes, very unpleasant man. He called me this afternoon.” He sighed. “After my appointment with the good doctor then I can drop Candy off and we shall have a word with him.” 

“I guess we have no choice. This should be fun….” I muttered sarcastically.

***

Lucifer and Candy were in Linda’s office almost an hour before Candy came out and waved me over. 

“Hey, Lucifer and Linda were wondering if you wanted to go into talk?”

I shrugged. “Sure.” 

I had never been in a therapist office before, the walls were a soft tan and the long blue couch looked inviting. Linda sat perched on a wooden oak chair facing the sofa and Lucifer sat at the far end.

“Hello Bree,” Linda greeted. “Come on in and take a seat.” 

“Hey,” I said nervously. “Ummmm why am I here? I thought you were Lucifer’s therapist?” 

“I am but on this rare occasion Lucifer has given me permission to have you sit in on the tail end of our session. I know you both have been through hell.” She paused and took a deep breath. “ **_Literal_ ** hell, how are you handling that Bree?” 

“Fine.” Even to me, my tone was defencive. “It was really….scary but I’m not there anymore. I know if I ever go back not to go through all those doors again.” 

Lucifer looked up at me, shocked. “Doors?” He asked in a low tone. “How many doors did you go through?”

I fidgeted. “Just one other than yours.” He looked very upset. “I couldn’t find you right away!”

“What did you see?” He asked.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. “Lots of blood and….stabbing….” A thought then dawned on me. “Do you know everyone who is in hell?”

“As the lord of hell yes, why want a peak at my ledger?” His tone was snarky.

“Did you know my parents are down there?”

“Yes.”

“How could you not tell me!” I yelled. My vision blurred as I stood up too fast. “You knew and you never told me!” I cried.

“How about we all take a deep breath.” Linda suggested. “Lucifer why don’t you explain why you kept this information from Bree.”

“Very well, after I returned to Hell when you were a child I happened across your parents door. Their hell loop I suppose you saw?”

“Yeah, my mom stabbed me….” 

He nodded solemnly. “They would take turns each time the loop was reset. The guilt they felt from dying and not being able to protect you is what led them down there. They assumed you died that night with them.”

“Couldn’t I just go down there and show them I am alive?” I asked desperately. “Why didn’t you?” 

“My dear, you must understand, the doors in hell are not locked for a reason. Humans can leave at any time, they just need to forgive themselves.” 

“So maybe they will get out?” 

“Perhaps, I have never seen a soul do that before but I do believe it’s possible.” He smiled slightly. “I didn’t want to upset you, that's why I kept it to myself.” 

“I understand….I didn’t want to tell you about finding my parents door because of everything going on with Chloe and Candy.”

“Ah, Chloe and Candy.” Linda said with a sigh. “Lucifer regardless of what you believe Chloe’s origins to be you say you still want to work with her you will have to try and consider her feelings.”

“Yes doctor, I understand. Bree and I are needed at the school for a meeting with a very angry sounding principal. Thank you as always. See you Thursday.” 

“Alright Lucifer,” She reached out to grab my arm gently. “Bree. I understand you went through some awful and traumatic things….how would you feel about coming in for a session in a few days?”

“I guess that would be okay.”

She smiled softly as Lucifer, Candy and I headed for my school.

***

Mr. Arbuckle sat in his desk chair as Lucifer and I sat across on the uncomfortable wooden chairs.

“Mr. Morningstar I asked you to come here tonight to explain why Bree was pulled out of school for two weeks with no notice?”

Lucifer smiled, he seemed very relaxed despite the situation. “There was family drama, dreadful I know but it’s my understanding that Bree can catch up on her classes at home so this isn’t an issue.”

Mr. Arbuckle frowned. “Mr. Morningstar-”

“Please call me Lucifer.” 

If it was possible Mr. Arbuckle looked even more upset. “ **_Lucifer_ ** ,” He sneered. “It is my job to insure the welfare of all the students and staff in this building and for one to just go off the map for two weeks and then show up and not answer one simple question about why they left….that is unexceptable!”

I flinched at his yelling. Lucifer of course took notice and tried to keep calm. His tone was soft but even. 

“It’s my personal business. My child has been through a lot in these last few weeks and for you to grill her on such matters is distasteful. Just know it will not happen again. I am a devil of my word.” He stood up and straightened his tie. “I believe this concludes our meeting, any further inquiries you may take them up with me. Come along Bree.” 

The car ride home was silent, Candy got out first and headed off to meet Lucifer’s mother for some shopping. No doubt part of the ploy he and Candy had cooking up.

“Thanks,” I said finally.

“What for?” He asked, then before I could speak he caught on. “Oh, derie me that….insufferable dullard. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Still Dad, it means a lot.” 

He smiled as we walked back into LUX

  
  


***

Candy had gone, she had somehow gotten what she needed from Lucifer’s mom. Lucifer had sent her on her way after he told me they were now divorcing, all this back and forth was giving me an emotional rollercoaster. 

I had taken Bosco out for a walk the night after. Lucifer promised he had made amends with Chloe and they were still working together but I needed to make things right with both her and Trixie.

I ended up near her apartment complex around six at night, nervously I knocked on the door.

Chloe appeared at the window and then unlocked the door.

“Oh hello Bree, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to apologize to you and Trixie.” I looked down. Bosco seemed to sense my nervousness and he whined and nuzzled me. 

“Oh sweety, I’m not angry with you.” Chloe said softly. “I’m not mad at Lucifer either, I was hurt but what he did isn’t your fault. Trixie was scared when we couldn’t find you both.”

I was about to speak but then I spotted Trixie in the living room, she looked over to see what her mom was up too when she saw me.

“Bree!” She yelled in a delighted tone. She raced over to hug me around the waist. Bosco backed up a little to give us space. Trixie’s eyes got wide when she saw him. “You have a puppy?”

“Yeah, this is Bosco.” I said motioning her to pet him. When she looked nervous I tried to calm her. “Don’t worry he’s friendly.” 

Trixie stuck her hand out for Bosco to sniff her palm, after a moment he licked her and rubbed his huge head against her hand.

“Are you watching me tomorrow while mommy and Lucifer are working?” She asked.

I nodded. “If you want me to….Trix I’m sorry I left without saying anything.” 

“It’s okay, I just was scared something bad happened.” She admitted. “When you come here tomorrow can you bring the dog?” 

“Sure.” The look I got from Chloe made me think twice. “As long as it’s okay with you.”

She sighed. “He better not make a mess.” 

“No, he is housebroken for sure.”

“Alright, thanks for agreeing to watch Trixie. Our next case tomorrow could be a long one. Some orderly was found dead at the hospital where he works.” 

“Don’t worry I can stay as long as you need,”

She smiled as we said goodnight. After she shut the door I began to walk home feeling better than I had in days. 


	13. Oh My Dad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer discloses his true plans while dealing with a case that hits close to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope everyone is staying safe during these scary times. This is just an update; I fell yesterday and may have damaged my right shoulder, it makes it hard to do most things and typing this last chapter took awhile. I still plan on working on this story, I still have the ideas in my head. Thanks everyone for all the kudos :)

Lucifer had called a meeting at the penthouse for Amenadiel a day after this new case at the mental hospital.

I was just getting home from school and found them both in deep discussion at the penthouse.

Amenadiel smiled when he saw me. “Hello Bree, how was your day at school?” 

I shrugged. “The same as yesterday. Boring.” I looked over at Lucifer who was at the bar fixing a drink. “Are you okay dad?”

“No, I am not.” He said as he drained his glass. “Some human in the hospital is calling himself God Johnson.”

“Ummmm….okay. Like God, God?” I asked.

“Hmmm.” Lucifer nodded. “Yes dear old dad. Or at least I think so, he called me  **_Samael_ ** . He hissed.

Amenideil sighed. “Luci, maybe he just read about that on the internet!” 

Lucifer laughed bitterly. “Nice try brother, but I didn’t even introduce myself as Lucifer.” He plopped himself on the armchair. “There is just something off about him….I can’t explain it.” 

“Luci it’s just crazy talk coming from a mentily ill human.”

“What if I’m right, perhaps he got fed up with looking at Earth from afar!” He stood up and poured himself another drink.

“Dad, what does that mean if God is on Earth?” I asked.

“Well it means he has buggered up our plans!” Lucifer shouted angrily. 

I frowned. “What plans do you have?” They both looked sheepish and Amenidel turned away. 

“Well….we….” Lucifer began before his brother cut him off.

“While Lucifer’s….erm….wife was shopping with Mom, she revealed some plans to Lucifer after. Candy got her to drop her guard. Apparently the flaming sword, the weapon that guarded Eden is here.” He looked pointedly at Lucifer. “We just need Lucifer to light it so we can go home. Mother wants to take back Heaven after Father sent her to hell.”

“Alright, I’m done.” I said as I sat down on the nearest chair. “TMI” 

“Bree?” Lucifer asked in a worried tone.

“Dad, you're leaving?”

“No, not forever dearest.” He said gently. “You will barely even know I’m gone.”

Amenideil nodded. “Time moves differently in the Silver City, I know Mom and I plan to stay but Luci will come back. Back to you and Chloe.”

Lucifer nodded. “For once my brother is correct, I would never abandon any of you. Look, Mum and Amenadiel want to go home and I shall happily help them on their way but I don’t want to stay.”

I nodded. “You promise that you will come back?”

“Yes. You have my word. Now,” He clapped his hands together. “I have a brilliant idea how to uncover this ‘God Johnsons’ true motives. I just need to check myself into this hospital and cess him out.”

I barked out a laugh. “Oh geez, this will end well….” I said sarcastically as I went to my room to start my homework.

***

  
  
  


It was almost ten at night on Lucifer’s second day in the mental hospital when I got a text message from Linda frantically explaining that Lucifer, her and God were coming back to LUX.

I ushered Bosco to lay down in the den area of the penthouse and left his food and water dishes in there and closed the door. I didn’t want my pet hellhound to maul God.

Once they arrived I managed to get a good look at this man who claimed to be God. He had a scruffy beard and curly brown and grey hair. If anything he kinda reminded me of a lumberjack.

Lucifer cleared his throat. “Dad this is Bree, Bree this is my father.”

“Ummm hey,” I said nervously, taking his hand. “So your….your God?” 

He laughed. “Last time I checked yes.” He spoke with a slight southern accent. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh your dad!” I exclaimed to Lucifer. He chuckled, as he came out from his room holding some fancy looking clothes.

“He we are, if you plan to woo Mum we must do something about your outfit.” He said handing the suit to God.

Linda motioned for me to come over to where she sat at the side of the living room.

“Bree, I know this is probably really confusing. Trust me I have been a therapist for many, many years and I still need to stop and take a breath every now and then with this celestial stuff.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” I rolled my eyes. “Actually Linda please really tell me about it. What’s going on here tonight?”

Linda sighed. “He’s trying to get his parents back together.”

“Oh.” I said in a surprised tone. As if on cue the lights dim as the Goddess comes walking out of the elevator. We all ducked down except for God who was standing in the spotlight. 

“Lucifer?” She asked looking around in the dark before she spotted the man in the centre. “Where is Lucifer?” She asked.

The man chuckled. “Who knows what that son of ours is up too.” 

The Goddess gasped. “Husband?” He nodded, then it all happened at once she kicked him in the crouch. “You put me in Hell! You bastard!”

Lucifer jumped up to intervene. “Mum!” He called after her. “I know you're upset but I think Dad really wants to make amends.” 

“He is right.” God spoke up.

After they danced, Chloe came in and broke it up. She went to take Lucifer and God Johnson back to the hospital.

Before he left Lucifer promised he wouldn’t be in there for long. I went upstairs and waited. 

When I woke up in the morning Lucifer had come home and once again he was in the living room with his brother.

“Ah, good morning Bree.” He said cheerfully. “I am happy to announce the man that Mr. God Johnson is back to being Mr. Earl Johnson again.” He held up a silver metallic object that I recognised as Johnson belt buckle. This is one of the pieces of the flaming sword!” He sounded joyful. “Soon Mother will be out of our hair.”

Amenideil rolled his eyes. “Luci we are still missing something, perhaps mother knows what the next part of the sword is.”

“Very well. The hunt is on.”

  
  


***

  
  


Over the next few weeks Lucifer tried to keep me out of these celestial affairs. All I knew is the Goddess was working on getting the last piece.

I was sitting in Linda’s office in the middle of my therapy session. After my nightmares about hell kept coming back, Lucifer had insisted that I give it a try.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Linda got up and motioned for me to stay silent. She peeked out of the little peakhole and gasped. 

“Bree,” She whispered urgently. “Lucifer’s….mother is here. She is dangerous, please go hide in the closet over there until she leaves.”

I nodded and pulled the tiny closet door closed as I kept still. It had bamboo shutters so I could see out slightly. 

The Goddess walked in. “I brought wine,” She said calmly. “It's expensive so I figured it must be good.”

Linda tensed up but didn’t crumble in fear. “What can I do for you?”

“Something you said the other day has been bothering me, when you saw my wound and you asked if Lucifer had done it. It got me wondering why ask such a thing?”

“I just blurted it out, that happens with humans.”

She sighed and placed the wine bottle down on the coffee table. “I know Lucifer is planning something,” She opened the bottle and poured some in a paper water cup and took a sip. “So you can tell me over a glass of whine or your charred corpse.”

Linda paled. “I swear, I don’t know what you are talking about?”

The Goddess turned and looked at her with black eyes. She opened the band aid off her wrist and a blinding light flowed out. 

Linda’s skin burned as it hit her and she screamed in agony. I couldn’t watch this so I stepped out.

“Please stop!”

The Goddess looked at me and covered her wrist with her hand. 

“Ah, Lucifer’s pet human. Perhaps you can be more useful than this pathetic doctor.”

I shook slightly. “I will tell you if you make a deal with me.”

The Goddess cackled. “That is my son's domain my dear, not mine.” 

“Just please don’t hurt Linda anymore. Do you promise?”

She nodded. “Very well, I promise.” 

“Okay….Lucifer wasn’t planning on going with you to Heaven, he wants to stay.”

She looked stricken. “What!” She gasped. “Why? Tell me!”

“ I-I think he wants to stay on here with me and Chloe.” I suddenly realized that was the wrong thing to say.

“Well,” She drawled. “Perhaps he will change his mind once he no longer has to worry about you and that….detective.” 

She then pulled the band aid off again and the white light hit me. It burned, every part of my body felt like it was on fire. 

I lay there next to Linda as the Goddess walked away. 

I wasn’t sure how long we lay there until the door opened again and I saw faces hovering over me. Maze. Amenadiel.

I tried to make out what they were saying but I was so sore and tired. I closed my eyes and blacked out.


	14. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes back to save Bree.

There was a buzzing tone in my right ear, I reached up to try to figure out what it was. It stopped but then a beeping started.

“We need to stabilize!” An unfamiliar female voice shouted. “Someone get the IV in!”

“What?” I muttered.

My vision was clearing and I looked to be in a white room with three people wearing what I assumed was surgeon gear.

“Bree, relax.” The woman spoke. “We are taking you to surgery right now. You are very lucky your friends got you here in time.”

Before I could ask anymore I felt a surge of drugs hit my system and I fell asleep.

  
  


***

  
  


The next time I opened my eyes, Lucifer was sitting to the left of me. His expression was grave. 

“Dad?” My voice was raspy. 

He sighed and relaxed slightly. “Bree….” He whispered. “Darling, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have stopped my mother sooner and now you and Doctor Linda are hurt and-”

“No dad, I’m fine.” I interrupted, trying to reassure him. I realized then as the effects of the drugs wore off I was laying on my back with a thin blanket over me.

“It is  **_not_ ** fine!” He growled, distraught. “Your back is burnt and you have lost a lot of blood. Dad knows how you survived.” He placed his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

“Dad, I couldn’t let Linda die. Please don’t be mad at me.” 

He looked up, his eyes were red rimmed. “Bree….I am not mad at you my child, I am proud of you. You saved Linda’s life.” He fiddled with his cufflinks. “She is in better shape than you, but I went to see her first. Darling how could I be mad at you?”

“I donno….I guess I just worry about letting you down.” 

Lucifer huffed a laugh. “Never going to happen.” His eyes then widened. “Bree do you remember all those years ago when I left you with Bosco and that stuffed animal?” I nodded. “Do you still have it?”

“Ah yeah it’s back at the penthouse on the bookshelf in my room why?” 

His face lit up. “I will be back as soon as possible. Don’t worry my child I shall fix this!”

With that he ran out of the room leaving me confused but relieved, I wanted nothing more to get out of this hospital. 

I knew he would be back. Just as he promised. So I waited….and waited….and waited.

  
  


*** (3 Days Later)

  
  


Lucifer had disappeared.My aunt was called to sign me out of the hospital and take me to the penthouse after the first day, on condition I had around the clock care. 

Aunt Pam was not pleased to travel to LA, but she did. After the second day one of the nurses said I could have visitors so Amenidiel had come by to visit me after Chloe and Trixie had left.

“Amenadiel, where is Lucifer?”

He frowned. “I’m not sure, last I heard was he sent our mother away to another dimension and was going to visit you and Linda at the hospital.”

Pam paled as she swapped my IV. “So….you are….like Lucifer?” She asked in a strained voice. 

Amenidiel frowned for a moment but then realized what she was asking. “I am Lucifer’s brother. I am an angel.”

Pam relaxed. “Oh good. Are you here to send him back to Hell?”

He shook his head. “No, he is my  **_brother_ ** .” He stressed, even if he was upset he did an excellent job not showing it. “I was tasked with sending my brother to hell but after we spent time together I learned a few things. He isn’t evil, he punishes evil.”

Pam shook her head then pointed at Bosco who was laying on the balcony, enjoying the sunshine.

“He brought that  **_monster_ ** into my house!” She hissed. “That night he showed me….what he really looks like….” She sounded distraught. “Then Lucifer’s eyes turned red, he was really the DEVIL!” She started to breathe heavily. 

I sighed, even if we had our differences I didn’t want her to be upset. “Aunt Pam,” I tried to reach my hand out to grab hers. Other than flinching slightly she kept holding my hand. “Lucifer would never hurt you or anyone.” I tried to sit up but couldn’t, it was painful. 

“I know…..I was just so scared….that night he sat us down and told us that he would be visiting when he was next on Earth but he wanted you to be protected while he was gone. He summoned some kind of monster, with rotting flesh, bits of fur with glowing red eyes. Within seconds it….morphed into a Saint Bernard puppy.” She sighed. “Bree, I’m so sorry for how I treated you. I let my fears overwhelm me and distanced myself.”

“It’s okay, just stay with me until we find Lucifer.” I started to feel exhausted. “Amenadiel….” I called out weakly. I moved over to stand near my bed. “Can you find Lucifer?”

“I will do my best Bree.” He promised. With that I closed my eyes.

***

  
  


Drifting. I was drifting. Everything was too hot and my throat was dry. I looked around and saw mounds of sand and a few cactuses. I wasn’t sure exactly where I was but I kept walking. 

After a few minutes I spotted a large pile of what looked to be wings….they pure white despite the sand and dirt in them. I reached out to touch them and they slowly unfurled revealing that there was a person underneath. 

Lucifer!

“Dad!” I yelled as I jerked back in surprise. “Dad, wake up! Please!” I bent down and shook his shoulders with some force. 

After a moment he slowly pulled himself up. “B-Bree?” He choked.

“Oh Dad,” I gushed. “I was so worried….you have been missing for three days.”

“Where am I?”

I frowned. “I don’t know….I also don’t know how I got here. One minute I was in the penthouse laying down and the next I was here.”

He chuckled softly. “My dear I think you may have used your powers again. Now, I am going to make my way back to the penthouse. Who is with you right now?”

“Aunt Pam was called when we couldn’t find you.” I explained. 

He was standing now and looking at his wings and then clenched his fists. “And how is your health?”

“I’m stable but the burns are deep in my back, I can’t really move and there is a complication with my blood type but just focus on getting home.”

He nodded. “Alright dear, just relax and try to drift back to the penthouse. I will be there as soon as I can.” He smiled as I closed my eyes and did what he asked.

  
  


***

Almost two hours later Lucifer strolled into the penthouse curiously wearing a jumpsuit. I assumed he didn’t fly here. 

Pam backed away from my bed as soon as she saw him but Lucifer didn’t even look at her, he just came straight to me and kneed by my bedside. 

“Hello my child.” He said softly. “Now did anyone ever get you that toy rabbit?”

I Laughed. “No, honestly I forgot. Why is it so important?”

“It doesn’t matter now.” He said softly and rolled his shoulders. His wings slowly appeared. My eyes widened slightly and Pam looked like she was about to faint. Lucifer then plucked a feather from his left wing and placed it on my back and slowly cascaded it over my burns. 

Taking a deep breath I began to feel the pain melt away. After a moment he closed his hand around the now brittle feather, turning it to ash. He helped me get out of bed but when I went to stand but sat back down as a wave of dizziness overtook me.

Lucifer shot a panicked look at my aunt. “Bree said something about a problem with her blood, what does that mean?” He asked but my aunt just stood there in a daze. “Please, tell me.”

After taking a moment Pam finally spoke. “She has a rare blood type AB negative, we are on a waiting list.”

Lucifer shook his head as he went over to the bar and got a small golden box and his cell phone. 

“What are you doing Dad?” I asked but he held up his index finger over my lips. “Hello Doctor Torval?” There was a pause. “Yes, it’s Lucifer. I am calling in my favor.” There was another pause before Lucifer smiled. “Excellent meet me at my penthouse as soon as possible. Thank you, see you soon.” 

“Can you explain what just happened?” Pam demanded. 

Lucifer gritted his teeth and then took a deep breath. “Doctor Torval owes me a favor so he will come here and do a blood transfusion to help Bree.”

Bosco came up to nuzzle Lucifer then me, that reminded me. “Dad, does Bosco have a different form?”

He looked up nervously. “I-I….yes he does but how about we get you well again before I show you, hmmmm?” 

“Okay, I’ll hold you to that.” I said, smiling. 

The chime of the elevator indicated that the doctor had shown up, Lucifer folded his wings before the doctor could see. He came in with a bunch of medical tools. “Hello Mr. Morningstar, I have everything I need. Please sit by….your daughter?”

Lucifer nodded and pulled a chair next to my bed, while the doctor was setting up Lucifer took out one of his demon blades and made a small wound on his arm. “Quickly doc, I’m ready!” He called over his shoulder.

The doctor hooked me up to a machine and then to Lucifer. “Alright Mr. Morningstar, just relax I’m going to start the transfusion now.” 

“Alright, let's get this bloody over with.” He huffed. “Is it alright if Bree sleeps during this?” He asked. 

“No it should be fine.” 

I frowned as Lucifer gently pushed me back in the bed. “Dad, I’m fine.” 

“Yes, you will be. I know you have had a stressful few days. Just try.”

“Okay.” 

***

As I awoke I could smell bacon and coffee. I could hear the voices of my aunt and Lucifer.

“I brought the papers with me.” She said softly. “I just wanted to say that I am sorry for how I treated her and you.” There was a pause. “Is she going to be okay with your blood in her?”

Lucifer spoke then. “I should think so, nothing like this has ever been done before. Honestly I was surprised the feather didn’t heal her completely, but she was burned by the Goddess of all creation. She should be fine, I will keep you and your family updated.” 

“Thank you. You will be a good father, you know that right?”

He laughed nervously. “Yes well, I have taken on that role for a while now so I figured to make it official.” 

“I guess I should say congratulations on the adoption then.” Pam said.

My heart skipped a beat, Lucifer had adopted me??

Trying to get up was a little disorienting. “Dad?” I called as I walked into the kitchen where they both were.

“Yes?” He asked looking up innocently from the eggs he was frying over the stove. 

“You're adopting me?”

He smirked. “You, my dear have to stop eavesdropping. But yes….are you alright with that?”

I barreled into him and wrapped my arms around his waist. “Yes! Thank you!”

He seemed slightly baffled. “It seemed only right after the blood transfusion….I felt a bond, one I assume a parent would feel. It was stronger than it was before. Honestly I have never felt like this before but I wonder if this is how my Mum felt?” He spoke softly then shook his head. “Anyways, I am happy to see you up and about. Looks like that blood did just the tick.”

I sat at the table as he brought over a plates of eggs, bacon and toast for Pam and I. “How do we have the same blood type?” I asked in between mouthfuls.

“Technically I don’t have a blood type. With my newly restored wings I have my full abilities back, I am the angel of Will. I willed my blood to match yours.” 

We both stared at him with open mouths and wide eyes. Bosco padded in and sat next to Lucifer and began whining.

“Oh for Dad’s sake, here you are.” Lucifer huffed as he fed the dog a few slices of raw bacon. “Now, Bree please come to me if you feel any side effects.” 

“Sure thing.” I said finishing up. “I better get going. I don’t want to be late for school.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you're up to that?”

I nodded. “I’ll be fine, you need to get to work too and I’m sure aunt Pam wants to head home.”

“Yes I do but please Bree, take care of yourself.” She said as she hugged me and began packing.

“Very well, head off to offspring jail but the moment anything happens you may call me, either by cell phone or prayer.” 

I didn’t have time to question him about that. I just grabbed my book bag and headed towards the elevator. All the way down I felt an irritation coming from my shoulders but I was already running late to catch the bus. Whatever it was it would go away on it’s own. Right? 


End file.
